


You also stole my heart

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: With the arrival of Blaine to McKinley, things change for Kurt. What happens after that, is for them to decide, because actions have consequences, and life isn't always easy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You also stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one-shot! This is dedicated to my amazing friend, Nico. I love you all!

He was furious, there was no other way of putting it. He could feel the anger flow through his veins as he closed forcefully the door of his basement bedroom. He had tried. He had tried really hard to avoid getting affected by it, but his patience and pride had a limit.

He could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to fall, and he attempted to keep them from falling, but, obviously, nothing would ever go as he would want to, and the tears were soon running down his cheeks as he threw himself on the bed, his face hidden in the pillow as he cried.

He was losing control of his life, although he didn’t even recognize it as his life anymore. He had read somewhere, in one of those inspirational quote websites, that we are the main characters of our own lives, but he didn’t feel like that anymore, he felt like a secondary character no one cared about until they needed him. Life was exhausting him, drowning him in a pool of misery, and he couldn’t swim to the surface, every time he was close, a wave managed to take him to the bottom again.

He didn’t know why he had to lose everything, and yes, he might be jealous, but that’s what happens when someone comes and steals everything you care about. The moment Blaine walked into McKinley High School on his Senior year, he had been infatuated, he wasn’t going to lie. That infatuation had soon dissipated, though, because everyone adored him.

The bullies just ignored him, because even if he was gay, he apparently was masculine enough, not like Kurt that was bullied constantly, each day the bullying getting worse. When he joined glee club, the boys instantly accepted him, including him in his video game marathons, while the girls invited him to sleepovers and to their mall trips, forgetting that they once had a fashionable friend called Kurt. His father also loved him since he started hanging with Finn in the Hudson-Hummel house, and they always talked about football and sports, Kurt at the background, completely ignored. What drew the last straw was losing the role of Tony in the school musical after hearing his teachers and Artie talking about him.

_I will never be good enough for anyone, will I?_ Kurt thought as he wiped away his tears, but new ones fell down the next second.

He was starting to feel drained from all his energy, tired of fighting for everything in his life. He had tried really hard to stay strong, but he had reached his limit.

As he entered the school the next day, he felt nothing, just numb. He didn’t even mind the slushie that hit his face the second he reached his locker, he just took the spare clothes he had and went to the bathroom to change. During the rest of the day, he seemed like a corpse, all his movements in auto-pilot.

When glee club started, he didn’t sit in his usual place, not because he didn’t want to, but because that place didn’t belong to him anymore. After a few days of Blaine being in glee club, Kurt had arrived a bit late, only to find the curly-haired boy sitting there. He hadn’t sat there since then, and that was a month ago. He sat at the back, on the left corner, away from everyone. Naturally, Blaine and Rachel were the main focus during the whole hour.

When the class finished he rushed to grab his things, but Rachel stopped him “Hey, Kurt, the girls and I were thinking about going to the mall today, what do you say, would you join us?” She asked.

“Oh, why don’t you get Blaine to go with you?” He couldn’t help the bitterness in his tone, but Rachel didn’t seem to notice, or she didn’t care.

“We already did, but the boys already invited him to play some new game Finn bought yesterday, so instead we thought of telling you”

_Instead_. _Instead we thought of telling you_. Those words run through his mind for a few seconds, before he was able to understand the meaning, but when he did, he had to stop himself from laughing and crying at the same time, because, _obviously_ , he was the rebound when they didn’t get Blaine to go with them.

“You know what? Fuck you Rachel, fuck everyone in this fucking town, in this fucking school, in this fucking glee club!” He hissed, not noticing that he now had an audience of shocked faces and open mouthed people “I’m done with you, and I’m done with everyone, I quit glee club!” He noticed the single tear that fell from his right eye, but he ignored it, he just started walking towards the door, but Rachel stopped him, again.

“How can you say that?!” Rachel shrieked “We need you, you can’t quit! Stop being such a selfish drama queen and stop being rude, I don’t deserve it!” She said, and of course she managed to insult him and make it all about her in the same sentence.

“I’m going to quit glee club, so leave me alone!” He shouted “You have 12 members without me since Blaine joined, so it’s not like you need me. I’m tired of everything and everyone, so freaking leave me alone!” He stormed out of the room, a room where he used to feel loved, where he thought he had a family, where he had felt happy, once upon a time.

He run to his car, and he probably drove faster than he should, but he needed to get away from school. He didn’t drive home, though, because based on what Rachel had said, they will probably hang out in his house, so he was determined to stay away from his home as long as he could.

The next day, he kept to himself, like he had done the day before. At his Spanish class, he seated right in front of the teacher’s table and he saw as students slowly entered the room.

“Before you go” Mr. Schue said five minutes before the end of the class “I want you to pair up and do a project about the book we’ll be reading this year”

Kurt didn’t need to look around to know that he would be the only one without a pair. They were seventeen in class, and even if he would usually do any kind of project like this with Tina, he _knew_ that she wouldn’t chose him now, not when Blaine was in their class too.

After the murmur of people organizing themselves and choosing their pairs, Kurt spoke up “Mr. Schue, I don’t have a partner” He could hear a snicker behind his back, making him feel humiliated.

“Oh, you can work with someone else, why don’t you do the project with Tina and Blaine?” He suggested, and he was probably trying to help, but Kurt didn’t want to do anything with any of them.

“Actually, can I work alone? I think I can concentrate better that way”

“Are you sure? You will have to work twice more than anyone else” He said with a frown, clearly not understanding Kurt’s answer, but the blue-eyed boy wasn’t going to blurt his heart out to him and tell him the reason he wanted to work alone, after all, he hadn’t cared this morning when he had seen Kurt being pushed to the lockers.

“Yes, I’m sure” He said.

“Okay then, you’re free to go”

Everyone started putting their things in their backpacks and exiting the class, but Kurt picked up his things extra slow. Obviously, Tina and Blaine had to come to talk to him when he just wanted to be left alone.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Tina asked, and really, how could she ask that? She had abandoned Kurt, chose Blaine over him, and she still asked what was wrong? This was a stupid project, but he just wanted to feel like someone cared about him, he didn’t want to feel like the second choice.

He felt tears starting to form in his eyes, but he managed to keep them from falling when he answered “Nothing’s wrong, I just want some space and time for myself, can you do that for me?” He said, more forcefully than intended, but he was starting to get angry and sad and humiliated at the same time.

“You can talk to us if you need something, you know that, right?” Blaine said, reaching out to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, but the taller boy flinched away before any contact could be made.

_I need you to give me back everything you took away from me_. Kurt thought, although he didn’t say it out loud, because Blaine hadn’t done anything wrong, it wasn’t his fault that he was too charming and everyone loved him, not really. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from glaring at him and walking out of the room without uttering another word.

The rest of the week went in the same way, with Kurt ignoring everyone, being bullied between classes (sometimes even in the classes when the teacher wasn’t looking) and only talking to people if they asked direct questions.

He spent the whole weekend in his room, bored to death and crying more than he thought was possible. He felt lost. He didn’t know what to do and how to get his friends back, or even if he wanted them back, because, clearly, they didn’t care as much about him as he had cared about them.

_Am I really that unlovable?_ He thought as he cried in the shower, leaning his forehead on the wall and letting the hot water calm the muscles of his back. _Why can’t anyone chose me for once? Why am I never enough?_ He sobbed, his legs trembling, so he sat down, curling himself in a ball and trying to get rid of the pain with the tears, but after ten minutes crying below the water spray, his heart was still hurting. _Would they even notice if I disappeared?_ He laughed bitterly at that thought. _Of course they wouldn’t. And if they did, just a few words from Blaine and everyone would be wrapped around his little finger._

He managed to get out of the shower with shaky legs and dry himself. When he looked at the mirror he could barely stop himself from puking. His eyes were red and swollen and tears were still running down his cheeks, that were flushed. His torso was red from the warmth of the water, but you could clearly see the bruises from the locker shoves he suffered daily. He was full of blue and purple marks, marks that never disappeared, because as soon as one faded away, another one replaced its place after being pushed into a locker the next day. He was also thin, not thin enough to worry, but he hadn’t been eating enough, he was never hungry.

He tried to avoid looking at his wrists, but he didn’t stop himself soon enough, his eyes already fixed on the spot were four parallel, thin, scars were located, a reminder of a day when he thought that cutting himself would solve his problems. It didn’t though, the pain didn’t help like he had thought, not by far. He had heard that people felt calm after doing it, somehow better, but he hadn’t felt like that, the only thing he had felt was the pain of the razor blade piercing his skin.

He dressed quickly, willing himself to forget the disgusting sight of his body.

* * *

He knew he wasn’t meant to hear to his friends discussing about him after class, but AP French had lasted longer than usually because the teacher wanted to talk to them about the exam of the next week, so he walked in front of the glee club class a few minutes before they had to start. He heard his name, so he came closer to the door, that was slightly open and let him listen to what they were saying.

“-Kurt, he is acting strange, he even quit glee club” Mercedes said.

“Yes! Exactly! We need his voice for backup!” He had to roll his eyes at Rachel, she would never change, and while it would have been funny any other day, now it was hurtful to know that she only wanted to back her up while she sang all the solos.

“He has been distant since he quit glee club, he even refused to do a project with Blaine and I” Tina said.

“Does anyone know what’s wrong with him?” Finn asked “We live in the same house, but I barely see him unless it’s for dinner”

“He has never talked much to me, so I don’t know how to help him” Blaine said.

“Dudes, relax, we all know Hummel is just menstruating” Puck laughed, and that was the moment when Kurt exploded, opening the door with such force that it hit the wall, the sound echoing in the room and making everyone jump a mile away.

“No, Puckerman, I’m not menstruating” Kurt said in an icy tone, making the mohawked boy’s eyes go wide like saucers “I’m a boy, and that joke is _really_ offensive. Being gay, or feminine doesn’t make me any less of a boy” Kurt swore he could actually see red from the anger he was in, and the whole glee club seemed to notice that they shouldn’t mess up with him right now, because everyone took a step back “You know, instead of making theories about what’s wrong with me, why don’t you use your brains for once to see what did _you_ do wrong?”

“What do you mean?” This time it was Sam who talked.

“I mean that since Blaine came to McKinley, you have abandoned me” He tried to remain calm, to control his emotions, but he wasn’t sure how much he would be able to control his feelings “I suddenly found myself without friends, and don’t even try to deny it” He said when Mercedes tried to speak “How many times have any of you texted me to hang out? Come on, tell me, I’m waiting. When was the last time any of you, girls, told me to go shopping to the mall with you? If I’m honest, I don’t even remember. How many times have any of you, boys, asked me to play videogames? And don’t give me those surprised looks, because I like some video games, you just assumed that, as I’m gay, I don’t like those kind of things. Well, guess what? I can like fashion, Broadway, performing _and_ video games. It’s like you totally forgot that I’m your friend” He really didn’t want to cry in front of them, they didn’t deserve his tears, but as his frustration grew, it became more and more difficult to keep them away “So yeah, maybe there is something wrong with me, maybe I’m just jealous of him, but since he came to school, I’ve lost everything, so can you blame me? I’ve been distant since all of you chose him over me, but you didn’t notice until I quit glee club, because you were too focused hanging out with Blaine to even care about me. And Tina, maybe I don’t want to do the project with you and Blaine because not long ago _I_ would have been your partner, and maybe it hurts to know that _none_ of my friends would pick me over him” At that point few tears run down his cheeks as he looked at the faces of his ‘friends’ that were full of guilt, which only made him more furious “But, hey, don’t worry, it’s my problem, isn’t it? It’s my fault that I’m not good enough for any of you” With a humor-less chuckle, he left the room, silent tears falling while he walked through the hallways of McKinley.

It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, to deserve this loneliness. As he entered the car, he didn’t turn on the engine, he just sat down, hands grabbing the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white, head resting on his hands and tears falling to his legs. He wished he had someone to hug him while he cried, to have that kind of comfort, just one last time, but he was alone.

Time passed and he kept crying in the car. Maybe he spent hours in there, or maybe just a few minutes, but he felt drained from all his energy. When he finally arrived to his home, he went directly to his room. He didn’t expect, however, to hear a knock on his door half an hour later when he was crying on his bed.

“Kurt, Blaine is here and he says that he wants to talk to you, open the door” Burt said, and Kurt’s eyes went wide at that. What would Blaine want to talk about after what happened in glee club? He sat down, trying to come up with an excuse.

“I think I might be sick, tell him to come other day” He certainly didn’t want Blaine to see him right now, not when he was sure he looked horrible, with his hair sticking in all directions and his cheeks tear-streaked.

“Kurt, please, let me in” Blaine said through the door.

“We’ll- we’ll talk some other day, just- just go” He hoped they didn’t notice the quivering of his voice or his stuttering as he talked.

He heard some murmuring outside of his room, and then silence. He breathed a sigh of relief, but soon the door was opening and Blaine entered.

“What- what are you doing here?!” Kurt shrieked, rubbing his damp cheeks hysterically.

“I just want to talk, Kurt, please” Blaine begged, and if he weren’t panicking he would have noticed the sadness in his eyes, but Kurt was now in overdrive, a million thoughts going through his head, trying to come with a solution and make the curly-haired boy go away.

“Go, just go!” He almost shouted as his breathing became erratic. He couldn’t talk right now, with each passing second it became more difficult to breathe, his heartbeat was increasing rapidly and he could feel himself getting dizzy. He had to rest his face in his hands to try to calm down, but it didn’t help, he needed Blaine to get out of here, he needed space, he felt claustrophobic right now. When he heard movement he looked up at lightning speed, only causing his dizziness to increase, and if he weren’t sitting down he was sure he would have fallen. Blaine had seated near Kurt on the bed and Kurt didn’t waste any time moving as far away as he could, the claustrophobic feeling increasing, feeling sick all of sudden.

“Kurt, please” Blaine begged again, but Kurt almost didn’t hear him, his head was spinning and he barely managed to get to the bathroom before he was puking in the toilet. He after a few seconds he noticed a hand rubbing his back in what was probably meant to be a soothing manner, but it only caused him to puke even more, so he tried to push Blaine away while he struggled breathing. Blaine seemed to get the hint and he stopped touching him, not saying anything either.

Kurt finally managed to stop throwing up, but his panicked state hadn’t gone away, in fact, he was more on edge and barely keeping another wave of tears at bay.

“I’m sorry” It was said in a voice so soft, barely over a whisper, that he almost didn’t hear it “I- I’m really sorry, Kurt. I never meant to hurt you, in any way” Blaine said, and when Kurt lifted his head, he saw that Blaine had his own unshed tears in those hazel eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

“Why?” His voice sounded raspy, and he didn’t even know what he was asking. Why did he steal everything? Why did he come to Kurt’s house? Maybe he was asking those things and more. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the dizziness from growing.

“I- I never noticed what I was doing, and Kurt, I swear to you that I never intended to steal your friends, or- or anything for that matter, and I just… I felt so bad after your outburst, because I- I considered you a friend, even if we barely talked, and when you said those things before, I felt horrible” He said, and Kurt could almost _feel_ the pain in Blaine’s voice, and for a moment, he enjoyed it, because he wanted Blaine to suffer, even if it was just a bit, but he instantly felt guilty, because it wasn’t Blaine’s fault, at all “After you left- we all realized how we’ve treated you, and Kurt, we’re- we’re all so sorry, because you didn’t deserve any of that” Blaine’s voice broke as a tear fell down his cheek, and it was all it took for Kurt’s tears to fall too, his body shaking as he sobbed, pulling his legs to his chest and rocking himself while he rested his forehead on his knees.

“It- it hurt so bad, you know, to- to feel like- like I didn’t matter to anyone, that- that I could be easily replaced and- and no one _cared_. I felt- I- I felt like I wasn’t- like I wasn’t good enough for- for anyone” He stuttered brokenly. Blaine tried to put a hand on his arm, and when he noticed that Kurt wasn’t going to flinch away, he pulled the taller boy into his arms and let him cry.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, we should have noticed sooner, we should have been better friends, we’ve been awful to you, and I’m sorry” Blaine whispered as his own tears started to fall.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt really let go. He cried, and cried, but this time he let the sorrow and pain go away while Blaine’s arms around him gave him the comfort he had been craving for a long time now.

“I- I’m sorry you had to see me like that” Kurt sniffed as he tried to stand up, the fast movement almost making him fall, but Blaine was immediately at Kurt’s side and helped him keep his balance.

“Hey, no, no, don’t be sorry, you had every right to be pissed, and hurt, and sad, and angry and a million things more. _I’m_ the one who is sorry, because it’s all my fault”

“You did nothing wrong, it’s just, I- I was just jealous that everyone suddenly wanted to be with you rather than with me” Kurt admitted looking at the floor, not able to make eye contact.

“As I said, you had every right to feel like that, and I want to make things right, I want to compensate the pain I have caused you”

“You don’t have to” Kurt said softly. He didn’t want Blaine to feel obligated, it wasn’t his fault that Kurt was an emotional mess, it wasn’t his fault that Kurt had never been good enough.

“But I _want_ to, Kurt. I _want_ to make it up to you” Blaine said, and the sincerity with which he said it almost convinced Kurt. Almost.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay” He walked out of the bathroom and he sat on his bed, Blaine kept standing up, awkwardly switching his weight from one foot to the other.

“Kurt, you don’t get it” Blaine said rubbing the back of his head “I _really_ want to make it up to you, because I- I really want to be your friend, so please, let me” By the time he had ended the sentence he was kneeling next to Kurt’s bed and had taken the blue-eyed boy’s hand in his.

Kurt didn’t know what to do. He could accept the offer, let Blaine do something for him, but then what? What would happen when he finished ‘making it up’? Would he forget about Kurt again? And if he didn’t accept, then what? Would Kurt lose the opportunity of being happy, even if just for a little bit?

He knew he wasn't ready to make a decision, not yet “Can I- can I please tell you someday this week? I- I need some time to- um, I need some time to think” He wished Blaine didn’t notice the begging that carried his voice, but he was desperate and right now he needed to be alone.

_How ironic_ Kurt thought when Blaine had nodded his agreement to give Kurt some time and had left _I wanted someone, and now that Blaine offered, I ask him to give me some time. It’s incredible how screwed up I am_.

* * *

The next day found Kurt walking to his locker before his first class without any decision made. He hadn’t got much time to dwell about it, though, because the jocks were walking down the hallway towards Kurt, slushies in hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for the now familiar feeling of slushie running down his face and body, but it never came, just a gasping sound.

When he opened his eyes again it was to see Puck, Sam and Blaine in front of him, blocking the bullies, and when he _looked_ , he saw that the slushie cups hadn’t been emptied on him, but on the three boys that had defended him.

“Looks like the fairy now needs bodyguards to protect her” Azimio sneered, high-fiving Karofsky as they continued walking.

“Omg! Are you okay? Why did you do that?!” Kurt said looking frantically between the three colored faces. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

“It’s about time we helped you, isn’t it?” Puck said with a sad smile, brushing slushie away from his eyes. He had never seen the mohawked boy like this, all his usual cheekiness was gone, replaced by a guilt and apologetic expression on his face.

He looked at Blaine and Sam, both with similar expressions, and it warmed Kurt’s heart a bit to know they would do this for him, but another voice in his head kept whispering _how long will this last? How long before they abandon you again?_ He pushed away those thoughts for the moment and guided the boys to the bathroom.

“I have spare clothes, but I don’t think they’ll fit you” Kurt said once they were cleaned.

“Don’t worry, we brought our own spare clothes” Sam said.

“Why? You never get slushied” Kurt said with a raised eyebrow until realization dawned on him “Wait, you planned that? You planned taking the slushie for me?” Kurt asked wide-eyed.

“We kind of did” Blaine admitted blushing.

During the rest of the week Kurt found himself surrounded constantly by friends, included in all the chats and invited more than once to hang out with them. It took Kurt by surprise, and he could still see the regret and guilt in his friends faces every time they looked at him, even Rachel seemed more down to earth, not mentioning glee club when he was around.

But the voice in his head wouldn’t shut up, so he declined the offers to hang out and barely talked with them unless he was asked directly.

By the time Friday came, he still didn’t have an answer for Blaine, but he didn’t want to delay it more, so he texted him to hang out at the Lima Bean after school.

“Hey” Kurt said. Blaine was already seated and had two cups of coffee on the table.

“Hey. I got you a coffee, it’s still warm, and now that I think about it I don’t know which kind of coffee you like, but I wanted to buy you coffee so I ordered the same as I did for me, but I don’t know if you drink your coffee with sugar, so maybe you think the coffee is too sweet, and if you want to get another one, I will totally understand it, but please, let me buy you the other coffee, because it’s my fault we are here and you don’t like the coffee” He kept babbling and Kurt had to bit his lip to stop the smile from forming, because Blaine was kind of adorable like this.

“Seven” Kurt said, and at the confused look he received from Blaine he continued “You said the word coffee seven times in a single sentence” He couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted out of him when Blaine’s mouth opened up comically.

“I’m so sorry, I- I just I don’t want to screw up and- and I just- I-” Blaine kept stuttering and Kurt decided to end his misery, and his, for that matter, because his belly and cheeks had started to hurt from the laughter.

“Don’t worry, I was just teasing you, and by the way, I usually order a non-fat mocha, just so you know for the next time” The words had left his mouth before he had time to process them, but when he noticed what he said, he decided not to dwell on it, if his subconscious wanted to meet again, then so be it, and the way Blaine’s face lighted up made it totally worth it.

They spent the afternoon talking, and for the first time, getting to know each other, realizing all the things they had in common. What they didn’t realize, however, was the time passing, and sooner than they would have liked, they had to part ways.

As the weeks passed, Blaine and Kurt kept hanging out, and Kurt’s inner voice that told him to run away from him and his friends was slowly growing softer, until one day, he noticed he had gone a whole day without hearing it.

He had his friends back, and now even the boys asked to hand out and play video games. He had loved their shocked faces when he had won a call of duty tournament against them, and although he was more of a Mario Kart player, he didn’t mind killing some characters from time to time, it was kind of therapeutic, really.

The girls started asking for fashion advices and mall trips again, and even if he had been skeptic at first, he missed his girls and their insanity and drama.

The same day the voice stopped, he took some time to think about everything, and for the first time, he realized he was happy, and he had to admit that Blaine had been one of the reasons. The curly-haired boy, with his charisma, his overly enthusiastic attitude, his goofy smiles and his loyalty had made a place for himself in Kurt’s heart, but the taller boy was soon realizing that friendship wasn’t everything he wanted with him.

He was sure that Blaine felt the same thing, because he was constantly near him, always touching in some subtle way, so he tried to collect all his courage and he asked him out.

“Blaine, can I ask you something?” They were sitting at the Lima Bean, in the same table were they had started their friendship, and Kurt wished that they could start a romantic relationship here too.

“Yes, of course” His smile was so open that Kurt needed a few seconds to make his heart beat again.

“I have been thinking-”

“That’s never a good thing” Blaine mocked.

“Do you want me to destroy your Katy Perry poster?” Kurt threatened.

“You- you wouldn’t dare” Blaine gasped, bringing a hand to his heart.

“Don’t challenge me, because I so would, now let me speak” Kurt glared, but there was no venom in his words “I’ve been thinking… and I- I wanted to ask you if you would, um, if you would come out on a date with me?” He looked at his cup of coffee, not sure if he wanted to see Blaine’s reaction.

“Kurt, can you look at me, please?” He lifted his gaze slowly, and when he finally looked at Blaine he could see that he was smiling “I would love to go on a date with you, Kurt. I’ve actually been waiting for you to ask me for quite some time”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really” He said taking Kurt’s hand and brushing his knuckles with his thumb.

The date was… perfect. Kurt had never been so happy in his life, but the best part of the date came after the actual date, when they had to go to their homes.

“I had a lovely time” Kurt admitted as they walked through the park, towards their parked cars, hand in hand.

“Today has been so amazing, thank you for doing all this for me, for us” Blaine said lifting their joined hands and kissing Kurt’s “Although I wished we hadn’t got to say goodbye” Blaine sighed when they reached his car.

“I’m never saying goodbye to you, Blaine, this is just a… see you soon, okay?”

“I like that idea” They stood looking into each other’s eyes, not ready to say see you soon just yet. Kurt’s breath hitched when Blaine gazed at his lips. It was merely for a fraction of a second, but he still noticed and licked his lips, looking at Blaine’s lips. He didn’t know who leaned in first, but the moment their lips touched, he knew that kissing Blaine was going to become one of his favorite things. It was a soft brush of lips, and yet, it made him shiver from head to toes, the touch igniting a fire deep in his soul. They moved their lips together, slowly, and despite the lack of practice, for both of them it was perfect and mind blowing. When they pulled apart to breathe, they both had the biggest grins on their faces.

“I guess I’ll see you soon” Kurt managed to breathe out.

“I hope _really_ soon” Blaine said.

“Is tomorrow soon enough? We have the whole weekend ahead and maybe we could see each other quite some more”

“Yes!” Blaine almost shouted “I mean, yes, that works for me”

“Can’t wait until tomorrow” Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug.

“I can’t wait either” Blaine said nuzzling his nose on Kurt’s neck, and Kurt loved when he did that.

Weeks kept passing and they kept growing together, however, Kurt was still afraid of one thing, and as they relationship started to become stronger, he knew that it was time to be intimate, and he was ready for it, he really was, what he wasn’t ready was for Blaine to see his bruised body. He almost didn’t get bullied because he always had a friend there for him, and he was grateful for it, but some of the worst bruises hadn’t gone away. They were almost invisible, but they still reminded him how weak he was.

They were currently making out in Blaine’s bedroom. The shorter boy was shirtless underneath Kurt, and he loved the feeling of touching his defined muscles, but when Blaine’s hands started to roam and tug at Kurt’s shirt, he started to become insecure and he moved away, laying beside Blaine, ignoring the groan that escaped the shorter boy’s lips.

“Why don’t you ever let me take your shirt off” Blaine asked, and his voice sounded a little irritated.

“I just- I’m not ready”

“But why?” Blaine whined “Just tell me why” Blaine said exasperated.

“Because I’m not, okay?!” Kurt said rising his voice “Because I’m not strong like you, because I’m not hot like you, because I’m _nothing_ compared to you, I- I’m not good enough and I’m not ready for you to go running and searching for someone better than me, okay?!” A single tear scaped his eye as a shocked Blaine looked at him.

“You really think all that?” Blaine’s voice was so low that Kurt had to make an effort to hear him. At Kurt’s nod he sat down and engulfed Kurt in a hug “Oh, no, Kurt, you’re- I- didn’t we agree that we would never say goodbye to each other? Kurt, you’re so beautiful and I wouldn’t have you any other way, because you’re perfect for me, because you’re _everything_ for me, and you will always be good enough, because you’re all I need, Kurt. I love you” Blaine pulled him away just enough to look at each other in the eye, but he kept his hands in Kurt’s shoulders.

“You- you love me?” Kurt asked, brushing a tear away.

“Of course I do, Kurt, so, so much it actually hurts to be away from you. I love you with my whole heart, with my whole being, and I will always love you, no matter what” Blaine said, and Kurt’s heart beated a bit faster, a bit stronger after that. He threw himself at Blaine’s arms again and hugged him tight while he let the tears fall down.

“I love you too, I love you so much, I’m- I’m just scared” Kurt admitted while Blaine run his fingers through his hair, and if it had been any other person they would be missing a hand by now.

“Kurt, I want you to promise me something, okay? I want you to promise me that you’ll never be afraid of me, Kurt, because I will never, _ever_ , do something that could hurt you in any way. Can you promise me that, please?”

“I- I promise you that- I promise you that I’ll try” Kurt said as Blaine maneuvered them, making Kurt lay on his back with Blaine on top of him.

“I wish you didn’t have to try and would just believe me” Blaine said softly while he put his hands on the hem of Kurt’s t-shirt, his eyes asking for permission, and when Kurt nodded biting his lip, he slowly pulled off Kurt’s t-shirt “But until you believe me, I’m going to remind you every day how beautiful and perfect you are to me, and how much I love you” Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips, and the taller boy could taste his own salty tears in the kiss. He felt exposed without the layer that his clothing provided, but when Blaine broke the kiss and looked at his body, the admiration, lust and love were clear on his eyes “Kurt, how can you say all those things? You’re- you’re breathtaking”

“I’m bruised” Kurt whispered.

“You’re perfect, and those bruises show me how strong you really are. I hate the reason why they are there, but I love you, with or without them”

“I’m not strong” Kurt said as his eyes started to water again, his gaze moving to his wrist, and Blaine followed it.

“Kurt” He said brokenly, taking Kurt’s hand to inspect the four scars “Why- why would you think of harming yourself?”

“I thought- I thought it would help, but it didn’t, and I’m so sorry, Blaine, I’m so sorry I’m so broken, because you deserve better” He cried and he tried to sit down and cover his face with his hands, ashamed, but Blaine was faster and took both of his hands and forced him to look him in the eye, eyes that now had their own tears.

“Kurt, I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen, okay? I _don’t_ deserve better than you, because I love _you_ , not anyone else. You are _not_ broken, Kurt. I don’t care how many bruises or scars you have, they don’t mean that you’re broken, do you hear me? If you _ever_ feel bad, hurt, sad or angry, I want you to tell me, and we’ll deal with it, together, no matter what. I don’t care if we are broken up, in the middle of a fight or a thousand miles away, no matter what, I will always be there for you. You’re my everything”

Blaine’s eyes held so much love and he looked so sure that Kurt found himself believing it, because he trusted Blaine, and Blaine wouldn’t lie to him, he knew that much.

Kurt slept over that night, with Blaine’s back pressed against his chest, both of them shirtless. They had discovered soon in their relationship that Kurt wanted to have things under control, so unlike other people, he always wanted to be the big spoon, even when he was the one that needed comfort, because he felt better that way, and Blaine was perfectly okay with being held, with Kurt kissing his neck every once in a while.

Their love did nothing but grow with time, and when they both got accepted in NYADA they booked an apartment to move in together. Life hadn’t always been easy for them, they fought, they laughed, they argued, they kissed, but over everything, they loved each other through the good and the bad times.

Kurt’s insecurities would sometimes come back, but Blaine was always there to remind him, that no matter what, he was loved, and Kurt had never been so glad that Blaine transferred to McKinley, because as they laid in bed after a hard day of work, Kurt noticed that Blaine might have stolen his friends for a short time, but he also ended up stealing Kurt’s heart, and he didn’t want it back, Blaine could keep it forever.


End file.
